I'll Trade Ya...
by Piximon Girl
Summary: The title is called that because that's what happens in the beginning. This is a Michi, you have been warned.


Okay Pally Mon, I always do dares, and here's mine!I hope you're happy.Anyway, I have no right what so ever to say that I own Digimon because I do not.If I read any fic that says you own Digimon, I won't believe it! Dedication is to Calypso Baby, nika815, school_gurl, and Pally Mon. ^_^ It all begins when they are all in eighth grade, except TK and Kari who are 5th graders.Matt and Mimi are dating, Sora and Tai just broke up, and TK and Kari are really good friends, cause they're kind of young to date each other.

I ran away, away from her, away from who recently broke my heart.The park I was running in seemed to be trying to stop me from running.Lifted roots, sharp branches hanging out, and rotting logs blocking the way.

"Tai!" shouted Sora.I wouldn't look back.If I did, I would see the nightmare that killed most of me.I just kept on running.I fell a number of times, but no pain could match up to the one I had lived through.When I got out of the park, I continued a walking pace to go home.I walked into our apartment and threw down my coat.

"Tai, you're finally back.I was wondering where you we… good heavens Tai!What happened?" asked Kari taking one glance at me.I must've looked hideous.I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.Instead of my normal self, I was covered with dirt grime, cuts everywhere, and my eyes were bloodshot with tear stains all over my cheeks.I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Well, if you looked the same outside as inside, I would look much worse." I said hanging my head.

"Sora broke up with you, didn't she?" Kari.She knew everything.I nodded solemnly.The next day, the phone rang.Kari went up to get it.

"Hello, Kamiya residence. {pause}Matt!It's been forever since I've talked to you! {pause} I'm fine, how are you and Mimi? {pause}What happened? {pause}Oh Matt, the same thing happened to Tai. {pause}Yeah he's here, hold on." Kari held the phone to me.

"Hey…" I said drudgingly.

"Tai, Sora broke up with you?"

"Yeah, I don't see why though." I could here a muffled cough on the other side.

"Matt?What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I got a letter…"

"Yeah, so?"

"…from Sora…"

"What does it say?" I asked drinking some water.

"…She's asking me to go out with her." Matt said with a dry voice.I spit out my water.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep.Dead serious." Matt replied obviously in shock.There was a long pause.Matt spoke first.

"So… what should I do?Go out with her?"

"Matt, you do realize that you are asking me permission to go out with my ex-girlfriend, don't you?She broke my heart, I don't care!Take her!"

"Okay, bye Tai."

"Bye." I hung up.The mail came through the slot.Kari picked it up.She looked at each letter.Kari put all the bills to the side, put a letter from TK under her arm, when she came to the last one.Her face fell.

"Tai, it's from Mimi, for you." I gulped.Mimi was probably doing the same as Sora.I read the letter.

_Dear Tai,_

_ _

_If you have not heard, Ibrokeup with Matt, and Sora is going to try to get him.Now I want you.Me and Sora traded, because that's what we wanted.I loved you ever since we met, but Sora always flirted with you, so I had to go to Matt.If you are at all like Sora has told me, I hope I get to see you soon, out of school.What do you say?_

_ _

_Love,_

_ _

# Mimi

**_ _**

It was the same.Mimi and Sora did that for me and Matt.I wrote a letter back to Mimi, because I didn't want to call.

_Dear Mimi,_

_ _

_I will go, because, well, I love you too.I'll see you at the movies next Saturday at 1:00._

_ _

## Tai

_ _

I didn't think that looked right so I fixed it.

_Love,_

_ _

## Tai

**_ _**

I walked to the mailbox and dropped in the letter.Two days later, Mimi called me, telling me that she'd be there.I had no intentions of something going wrong, but boy did things happen all right.

On Saturday night, we went to the movies.We were watching _X-men_.I had the tickets reserved for us.I was wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt with khakis.She was wearing a white sundress with a white bucket hat.

"Do you want anything?"

"Popcorn would be nice." Said Mimi smiling.I got her a bucket of popcorn and we went into the theater.We both sat, patiently watching the movie.It all started out well until we heard,

"Oh man, I've gotta hurl." It was a males voice.

"Well run to the bathroom, and don't tell me!" said a feminine voice.

"Too late." The man in front of us turned around and hurled, right on Mimi's dress.

"Oh, I am so sorry!I didn't know that anyone was behind us." The man quickly apologized.Mimi was sitting on the seat, screaming.It was hard to tell if she was grossed out or mad.Probably both.She stood up and still screaming ran out of the theater.I got up and followed her.When I found her, she wasn't screaming, she was just mumbling to herself about how gross that was, and how that man should have held so she wouldn't see it.

"Hey Mimi, I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, wait here while I go to the women's room." Said Mimi patiently while she walked into the bathroom.She came out wearing a spare and holding the other dress on her arm.

"I was prepared for that." Said Mimi with a smile."Should we go back in?"

"Okay." I replied.We went back in the theater in the way back, so no more accidents would happen.Mimi turned and faced me when the credits were rolling and started to admit something that I was dieing to hear.

"Tai, I really do love you.I didn't know that you liked me too, seeing how I was going out with Matt for awhile…"

"It's okay Mimi, I understand." I leaned over to meet her lips, and she leaned over as well, until we just started to kiss, hungry for more every second.The people that passed us didn't mind, they just looked away.We ended up there until the next show time was starting.

"Oops." Said Mimi."But it doesn't matter, we could stay here till closing time."

"If they don't catch us." I pointed out.We both leaned back in for another kiss.We stayed in the theater till 7:00, when they caught us, but we had had the best time in the world.

THE END

No flamers may pass this point.Turn around and flame a different fic, not mine.


End file.
